Kanashimi
by rasidahdiyaulhak
Summary: Apakah aku berhak menyangi dan disayangi ? Apakah semua itu pantas untuk ku ? Mengapa ... mengapa orang selalu membenci ku ? Tetapa kau tidak .. kau hadir mengubah segalanya


Kembali lagi dengan authorr sarapp ini .. ! Author lagi galauu (Readers : Gak ada yang tanya Author :*sabar*)lansung aja .. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Masamune

-RASA SAKIT-

Apa itu rasa sakit ? Rasa sakit itu rasa yang sangat menyakitkan. Semua orang pernah mengalami rasa sakit tapi tidak separah dengan anak satu ini .. Dia adalah Date Masamune, Masamune dari kecil sudah mengalami bagaimana kejamnya dunia ini. Rasa sakit itu dimulai dari ia berumur 8 tahun, saat itu Masamune kecil mengalami sebuah panyakit cacar di mata sebelah kanan nya dan terpaksa harus di amputansi. Orang tua Masamune tidak bisa keadaan anak mereka buta sebelah, keluarga Date adalah keluarga yang terpandang di Jepang. Mereka tidak bisa menerima bahwa penerus klan Date tersebut cacat. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan bahwa Kojiro adik dari Masamune yang akan menjadi pewaris klan Date tapi Masamune sendiri tidak pernah membenci adiknya tersebut, bahkan Masamune sangat menyangi adiknya. Dan pada suatu hari ..

GUBRAAKKKK !

Terjadi kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan ibu dan adik tersayangnya sementara itu Masamune dan ayahnya selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Mobil orang yang menabrak keluarga Masamune pun hancur dan bahkan menewaskan korban yang ada di dalamnya namun ada satu orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan mobil tersebut yaitu Katakura Kojuro. Kojuro sendiri mengalami luka di pipi kirinya, ayah Masamune tidak tega melihatnya menjadi yatim piatu akhirnya ayah Masamune menganggap Kojuro sebagai anak nya sendiri dan Kojuro juga menganggap ayahnya Masamune sendiri juga sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

Dan pada saat berumur 14 tahun Masamune sering di bully temannya karna dia hanya memiliki satu mata, beruntung Masamune mempunyai Kojuro yang selalu setia menemani dirinya dimanapun kapanpun. Dan pada saat iu juga Masamune memiliki teman yang sama dengannya yaitu Chousoukabe Motochika, Motochika juga memiliki satu mata tetapi dia cacat di mata sebelah kiri. Mereka sama-sama memakai eyepatch.

Motochika : Hei, Masamune .. Katakura bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama-sama ?

Masamune : Boleh..

Kojuro : Baiklah

Mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Dan hingga pada suatu hari .. Masamune dipukuli oleh preman sekolah

PerSek1 : Heii kau anak bermata satu ! Kau ini berani sekali yahh dengan kami

Masamune : Memangnya kanapa ?

PerSek2 : Sudahlah boss bagaimana kalau langsung hajar saja ..

PerSek1 : Hehh .. Ide yang bagus langsung sajaa !

BUKKK !

Masamune mendapat hantaman keras tepat di pipi nya.

PerSek1 : Ternyata kau cukup hebat juga yaa bisa bertahan .. Biasanya orang yang ku pukul seperti itu lanssung pingsan tapi kau tidak ...

BUKK ! BUUKKK !

Hantaman yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Masamune sedikit kewalahan, 2 lawan 1 itu tidak adil. Sudut bibir Masamune sudah mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi Masamune tetap masih bisa bertahan sampai akhirnya ...

Motochika : Berhentiii !

PerSek1 : Kita lihat siapa yang datang .. Ternyata orang yang sama aja. Sudahlah aku sudah muak melihat orang seperti mereka. Lebih baik kita pergi saja ayoo

PerSek2 : Emm ..*ngangguk-ngangguk*

Kojuro : Masamune-sama ! Anda baik-baik saja ?

Masamune : Aku .. Baik-baik saja..

Motochika : Tchh ! Dasar mereka .. Liat saja suatu saat akan kubalas mereka

Masamune : Sudahlah .. Motochika .. Aku tidak papa

Pada saat Masamune berumur 17 tahun .. Dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis bernama Magohime. Tapi sayang Magohime meninggal karna kanker .. (Author gak mau nyeritain ini terlalu nyesekkk*plakkk*) Masamune sangat terpukul mengetahui bahwa kekasih yang dicintainya telah pergi. Setelah tragedi ini terjadi Masamuneberubah menjadi anak yang pendiam. Dan pada akhirnya sifat Masamune yang pendiam menjadi berubah menjadi orang yang ramah setelah bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang ramah diBasara Gakuen. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Sanada Yukimura, teman yang paling berharga bagi Masamune. Karna dia dapat merubah sifat Masamune menjadi pemuda yang sangat disenangi ..

Sahabat .. Dia adalah orang yang selalu setia bersamamu dimana pun kapan pun, dalam keadaan senang dan susah

Sahabat .. Dia adalah orang yang selalu siap berbagi cerita .. Menemani mu disaat sendiri, membantu mu disaat susah

Sahabat .. Dia adalah harta yang paling berharga dibanding apa pun

END dengan tragisnya (?)

Kembali lagi dengan sayaaaa disiniii ! Cieehh sekarang sudah bisa buat cerita yang nyesekk ...

Gomenasai jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata ... Dan gomonasai ceritanaya pendek

Review ?


End file.
